Smutlets
by drewandian
Summary: smutty little comment fics, from prompts on LiveJournal


Inspired by **anuna_81** 's gutter talk post yesterday....  
And totally new to me, off the cuff smut thanks to prompts in the comments....

prompt #1 was from **hihoplastic** ; 5 kisses that lead to sex (I wrote one - so far anyway...there may be more *shrug* who knows?)

Elizabeth hurries down the hall, aware that she only has ten minutes before her meeting with Caldwell. She checks her data pad as she walks, only vaguely paying attention to the people who walk pass, murmurs hello back when appropriate.

She passes a storage closet and lets out a squeak when a hand darts out and closes around her arm, pulling her into the closet as the other hand pushes the door shut behind her.

His mouth covers hers before she can speak, his tongue traces her lower lip. Her mouth opens involuntarily and she's kissing him back with an uncharacteristic wild abandon before she remembers her meeting.

She pushes him away, panting slightly. "Wait...I don't have time for this..." she starts, meeting his lust-filled hazel eyes with her shining green ones. She sighs, pulls him closer, murmurs something that sounds like "screw it" against his mouth and is kissing him again before he has a chance to answer.

Her hands are at his belt before she can think twice; pushes his pants and boxers away roughly. He moves her pants away just as quickly; eagerly pushes up her shirt and bra, baring her breasts and suckles them hungrily.

Her head falls back and she moans; guides him into her a little more roughly than normal, her lust making her mind hazy.

He grunts as he enters her, pumps against her hard and fast, moans her name against her skin. He moves a hand between them, circling his thumb over her clit as he continues to suckle and nibble her breast.

She comes with a low groan, holds onto to him to keep from falling to the floor. He rides out her orgasm before pumping into her again, harder, faster, more frantically.

He shudders, groans, bites the fleshy part of her breast as he comes. He licks the bite mark he's left, soothes away the sting, before pulling back and helping her straighten her bra and shirt.

They pull their clothes back on and Elizabeth glares at his smirk as she smoothes down her shirt. She checks her watch, confirms that she has 2 minutes til her meeting with Caldwell; a meeting she DEFINITELY isn't interested in at all now.

John peeks out the door, as if to be sure that the coast is clear and sends her out of the closet with a quick kiss.

"Enjoy your meeting!" he laughs as she glares back at him one last time.

prompt # 2 was kinda mine (mentioned a kink I have for voyeurism) and I was totally enabled by **hihoplastic** (again lol) to write this: (thanks go out to **shepsgraypants** who helped me with the location...)

Elizabeth frowned. She hadn't seen John since their briefing earlier, when he'd rushed out of the briefing room, mumbling about needing to take care of something. She just wanted to make sure he was all right...just worried about a friend...right...

Rodney had directed her to the jumper bay, telling her that he thought he'd heard John say something about wanting to do maintenance himself on Jumper One.

Elizabeth walked toward Jumper One, and had just rounded the corner around the back when she heard a low moan. Worried that John had gotten himself into yet more trouble, she hurried the last foot and half to the back of the jumper...and froze...

John was sprawled on one of the benches in the the back of the jumper, his head resting against the wall, eyes closed. His legs were spread out in front him, his pants and boxers shoved halfway down his thighs.

Elizabeth felt her cheeks flush as she watched him wrap his hand around his erection, followed his hand with her eyes as he slowly pumped it up and down, teasing himself.

She knew she should back away, sneak out before she embarrassed either of them, but curiosity won out over propriety as his breathing became more ragged.

She felt that familiar ache begin to throb between her legs as she watched him pull at himself faster and harder. Felt his desperation for a release that she knew was never quite enough.  
_Elizabeth_ wanted to go to him; replace his hand with hers; crush her mouth to his and plunder his mouth with her tongue. _Dr. Weir_ still had enough control to know that it would be a monumentally bad idea.

She started to breathe faster, almost gasping for air, as her heart began to race. She barely muffled a moan of her own as she watched him pleasure himself, grateful that his own moans masked hers.

She tried to force herself to leave, just starting to turn away when she heard him call out her name as he came all over his hand...

Her squeak of surprise was loud enough to draw his attention to her presence and he jumped up, banging his head on the side of the jumper.

"Ow...shit!" he exclaimed, scrambling to pull his boxers and pants up and clean the mess from his hand. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, praying that she wasn't really there, that it was just his imagination tormenting him.

She walked toward him, stopping in front of him just as he opened his eyes again. Hazel eyes met green and John fidgeted uncomfortably.

She closed the small space between him, both of them breathing fast, and reached up to rub the spot of his head that had hit the wall.

"I...um...just wanted to check on you. Make sure you were okay; you left the briefing room so fast, I was worried." she stuttered, trying to break the tension.

He jumped slightly at her touch, his breath catching.

"I...I"m fine..." he chuckled quietly. "Well now anyway...that damn blue blouse though..." he mumbled, obviously embarrassed at both being caught in the act and fantasizing about his boss.

"Oh!" Elizabeth whispered. "I...I didn't know..." she backed away, trying to get out with at least a little bit of dignity in tact for both of them. "Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you were all right...I'll just go now."

John's brain finally broke through the lust filled haze and he realized that he had to do some serious damage control before he screwed up whatever kind of relationship they had right now...

"Wait!" he said, putting his hand on her arm to keep her there just a little longer. "I'm...um...really sorry about this..." he gestured to the jumper, them, with his hands. "You weren't supposed to....anyway...." his voice trailed and he looked at her, his eyes pleading with her to understand and not be angry.

She smiled gently at him and cupped his cheek with her hand. She felt her cheeks flush as she whispered something that she though was "it's okay". She brushed her lips against his lightly and backed away slowly.

He smiled back, looking slightly confused, and watched her as she sauntered out of the jumper.

At the door she stopped, looking over her shoulder and quirking an eyebrow at him. "Maybe next time you could let me help you out." she quipped, smirking as John's mouth dropped open.

and then I decided that turnabout's fair play and that John should get his turn to watch and wrote this:

John paced back and forth across his quarters and ran his hand through his hair, making it stick up even more. He was still reeling from being caught in the jumper by Elizabeth and still felt like he needed to do more damage control.

Sure, she'd kissed him...sort of. And flirted with him...but surely she didn't mean it. Did she? He huffed out a sigh and rushed to the door, determined to seek Elizabeth out and offer a better apology. Or grovel. Whatever it took to make things right.

He made his way to her office, surprised when he found it empty. Elizabeth was ALWAYS in her office in the middle of the day...

"She said she needed to take a breather and to give her an hour." Peter offered when John turned around to ask about her whereabouts. John thanked Peter and headed to the one place he was sure she'd be. The place only he knew she went to unwind when things got to be too much.

He smirked to himself when he found her sitting on the pier, her face tipped to the sun, eyes closed, a small smile playing over her lips. She looked more relaxed than he had ever seen her and he hung back, considering leaving well enough alone. It seemed like she'd moved on and tried to forget about earlier anyway...

He was about to leave when he heard her sigh and saw her hand move to the waistband of her pants, working the button and zipper open. He watched as her hand dipped into the front of her pants, her eyes still closed, face still tipped back, baring a creamy expanse of neck.

He licked his lips, rooted to the spot, desire for her flooding him for the second time that day. His eyes followed her hand as she wriggled her pants and panties past her hips, making more room for her hand.

His heart began to pound as she moved her hand between her legs, her fingers caressing her folds and teasing her clit gently. She moaned softly and it took everything in him for John to keep quiet as he watched.

He knew he should turn away, knew he should leave before she caught him watching. He turned to leave just as she moaned his name.

His cock twitched at the sound of her voice and he moved closer to her. He knelt behind her, pressing his lips to her neck and moving his hand down to tangle his fingers with hers.

Elizabeth tensed at his touch, melting into John when he found the sweet spot behind her ear.

"You look like you could use a hand here." he murmured into her ear, wincing at how corny the line sounded as she bit back a laugh.

"Mmmm I had things pretty well under control." she murmured back, groaning as he suckled at her neck. "But I wouldn't say no to some company." she finished, her voice husky with lust.

Her head dropped back onto his shoulder as his fingers replaced hers on her clit, tugging and teasing until her hips were bucking against his hand.

John pushed two fingers into her, moaning when he found her wet and ready for him, and thrust them in and out in time with the pumping of her hips. She tried to move her fingers to her clit and he pushed them away with his thumb.

He pumped his fingers in and out roughly, circling her clit fast and hard with this thumb until she finally came, her body tensing as she called out his name.

He could feel her muscles spasm through her orgasm and he stroked her gently, helping her ride out the last waves of her climax.

Elizabeth turned her head to capture John's lips with hers, kissing him deeply. He ended the kiss when his lungs screamed for air and rested his forehead against hers, both of them gasping for air.

"You know, we really should stop meeting like this. People are going to start to talk." he quipped, kissing her breathless again before she could respond.


End file.
